sobsboxofstufffandomcom-20200214-history
Bailey States
Personality She seems like she would be nice, but truly she is not. She only likes a select few people and chooses when she meets you if she likes you. She usually only likes you if you are powerful, cute, or have some sort of leadership. She has an extreme hatred for the gods. She is spoiled and rich. She is bratty, very bratty. She acts like she is all that, and that you are nothing. To her she is superior and you are not. She loves to fight, expecially woth her axe. History Isis met Travis when he was a freshman in college at Harvard. She fell in love with him because he was carin, funny, and smart. Se introduced herself as Crystal Thoman. They began to date. After 2 years, when he was a Junior, she got pregnant. Trais was very excited. He asked Crystal, Isis, to marry him. She told him no. He asked why, and she told him who she really was. He was devastated. Isis then left, not being able to see him like that. He soon dropped out of college. He started to do drugs and drink all the time. He went into a deep depression, because he lost his love. 9 months later on December 31st, also Isis's birthday, Bailey was in front of Travis' apartment door. He tried to raise her well, but his depression kept hitting him. He tried to stay off drugs and drinking, but he failed. Bailey would ask about her mother, and Travis told her who she was. Bailey, being so little, believed it. She grew up knowing she was a demigod, and that her mother ruined her father's life. She swore that she would never forgive her mother. When she was 9, her father couldn't take it anymore and hung himself in the middle of the night. When Bailey woke up the next morning she found her father's body in his room. She called 911, and they soon arrived. They took his body away, and Bailey went to live with her grandmother. She decided that day that she hated Isis for what she had done. From there she went to school, and Reid to be normal. Sometimes people would make fun of her father, and she would beat them up. She soon became the blly of he school. She also joined the cheerleading squad. She soon rised to captain and became very popular. She would make fun of every kid lower than her, even occasionally her teammates. She soon believed that she was superior to everyone. Her grandmother spoiled her, because she didn't want her to be like her father. Bailey got everything she wanted. She had a iPhone, a flat screen tv, all the clothes and shoes she wanted, and jewelry. Bailey soon got the idea that she was eying watched. She wanted to learn how to protect herself from whatever it was. She went to a nearbye hunting store and b got a bow and arrow and a axe. She began to practice with them in a nearbye forest. She got okay with the bow and arrow, but she loved her axe. She would always go out there and throw her axe at a tree, and 9/10 times it would lodge itself into the tree. When she was 16, she was attacked by Tjesu heru in her home. It tried to kill Bailey but, her grandmother got in the way. The beast killed her instantly. Bailey started to boil with rage. She ran to her room and got her axe from her room. She ran back and saw the beast was trying to come to her. Bailey threw her axe and it cut one of its heads off. The monster screamed in agony and rage. The axe lodged itself in the wall. Bailey ran for it, dodged a snap from the beast and got her axe. She turned around and swung the axe. It lodged itself in the stomach of the beast. It screamed in agony. She pulled the axe out and chopped of its other head. It fell to the floor dead. Bailey hurried out of there. She wondered around the woods when she was found by a demigod. He took her to camp, where she was claimed by Isis. A couple days later, she got in a fight with another camper. She got so mad that she took out her axe and killed him. She ran from the camp, and found the Fallen Devourers HQ. there she became the leader of Freedom for All. Powers WIP Category:Characters Category:CPRPW Characters Category:Major Category:Female Category:Demigod Category:Straight Category:Single Category:Deleted Characters Category:Leadership Category:"Evil" Characters